reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaakkojukka95
RE:Character Names If you're interested in getting random civilians' names, then I suggest you join a free-roam game and make them hostile. Walk up to a civilian and point a gun at them, and they will shoot at you. If they kill you, you'll get their name. Also, when you leave someone a message, please remember to sign your signature with four tildes (~). Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Jaakko, :When you add an image to the infobox, can you please make sure you remove the "thumb" part of the image? :e.g. - :The bold part is what I want you to remove. :Cheers. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Jaakko, the reason I "reused" some of your images is that most, if not all, of them, are stretched horizontally and kind of suck. With respect, I was just trying to make the page look better. (Mr. Dukes 19:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC)) It's pretty simple how to improve them, actually. And it's not the quality of the pic that I was worried about, just the dimensions. Just drag either of the lower corners of the image in, narrowing the image. That's all I did. No hard feelings? (Mr. Dukes 19:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC)) That's the thing. I'm not much of a technological guy so I don't have any of the "programs" you might have. It works for me, but I just opened up a Word document or Paint (lame, I know) and did it that way. (Mr. Dukes 19:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC)) Undead Nightmare. Why did you remove the info about Sebastian Nolasco and Rafael Vallerino. They can both be found defending settlements. MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor. 20:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I check that Sebastian thing today, but every time I have cleared El Matadero, there has been only 4 survivors, even from the first time, so i'm not sure. - Jaakkojukka95 Maybe Rafael (and not Sebastian) got killed by the spit of a Retcher. So that's why he didn't appear during your playthrough. MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor. 09:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: If Bert is truly the owner of Venter's Place, then his name is Venter rather than Venters. The 's is added for possessive purposes only. Seeing as it is named Venter's Place, and not Venters' Place, I renamed the article. Queyh (Talk) 14:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I was just wondering. - Jaakkojukka95 New picture Benicio Olivares. Great great great dear boy, So you've take my advice huh :D the picture of Benicio looks great. If you could take these pictures from the others guy you've done, then you would even better assist in helping this wiki. MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor.™ 19:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean about that taking pictures from the others guy you've done, because i'm not so good in english, cause i'm from Finland you know. Jaakkojukka95 (talk) 12:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) For example: better pictures of Chester Finch etc. You know what I mean right? :p MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor.™ 12:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I do now. And is Morris Snead's picture good? Jaakkojukka95 (talk) 16:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Morris Snead his picture looks good yes. MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor.™ 20:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC)